Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to communication parameter control and negotiation within single user, multiple user, multiple access, and/or MIMO wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. The systems can range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems, to the Internet, to point-to-point in-home wireless networks and can operate in accordance with one or more communication standards. For example, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11x (where x may be various extensions such as a, b, n, g, etc.), Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), etc., and/or variations thereof.
In some instances, wireless communication is made between a transmitter (TX) and receiver (RX) using single-input-single-output (SISO) communication. Another type of wireless communication is single-input-multiple-output (SIMO) in which a single TX processes data into radio frequency (RF) signals that are transmitted to a RX that includes two or more antennae and two or more RX paths.
Yet an alternative type of wireless communication is multiple-input-single-output (MISO) in which a TX includes two or more transmission paths that each respectively converts a corresponding portion of baseband signals into RF signals, which are transmitted via corresponding antennae to a RX. Another type of wireless communication is multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) in which a TX and RX each respectively includes multiple paths such that a TX parallel processes data using a spatial and time encoding function to produce two or more streams of data and a RX receives the multiple RF signals via multiple RX paths that recapture the streams of data utilizing a spatial and time decoding function.
When two or more wireless communication devices communicate with one another, they sometimes do not operate using communication parameters that are known by both or all of the wireless communication devices. As such, a receiving device may be unable to process a transmission from a transmitting device. The transmitting device may perform one or more subsequent retransmissions in order to increase the chance that the receiving device will be able to process the transmission successfully and extract information therein. This process can consume a great deal of time and channel capacity and reduce the overall usage and throughput of the communication medium for other purposes. There does not exist an adequate means in the art by which different devices may coordinate with one another to ensure successful communication there between.